bbcplanetdinosaurfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Primeval123
Re:Offical Poster Thanks for the poster its great and im fine with the KT Meteorite page, but thanks anyway for the poster it will go well on the main page. Hi just wanted to say the Wiki is going great we just need more photos, but that will get sorted out k bye. Magyarosaurus 09:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Green background reply well honestly im not too keen on it, but its up to you, but i'd profer red or maybe grey it matches the show more, but it's up to you thanks for asking Planet Dinosaur Files User Poster Hi its Magyarosaurus here i had an idea about a new poster showing all the users on this wiki and i think its just me and you, but i dont know so i thought (if you want to) then you could make a poster showing a magyarosaurus to show my user name and maybe you could put a picture of Abby and conner and numbers 123 (but you can decide) so if you dicide to do it then i'll give you some basic info (but you dont have to do it its really up to you) and you can choice your images to describe your user name as well as but on a picture of a magyarosaurus, but its just an idea thanks! for reading. thanks alot, im just trying to make this a better site and i think our work has paid off of course theres a long way to go yet. ok just hope it casn get fixed soon thanks bye! oh and i hope this picture is good enough for the C. botulinum Bacterium page if not then i've got another one. I'll have to mention that im going on holiday to The Maldives so i won't be able to edit for a while, but i'll be back in two weeks. Thanks and Hi! Hi! and Thank you for welcoming me to the Wiki, i am partially here because a friend of mine used to go on it he called me up a week ago telling me about it and not so long ago i got a message from him on hotmail.co.uk saying he was on holiday and if i want to edit while he is gone so i liked the sound of it and here i am wanting to edit my information on these pages so thanks again for welcoming me. Muskox 17:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) oh you mean the Planet Dinosaur Wiki? if so i've seen that planet dino wiki and it wasn't good, theres alot of spelling mistakes, pictures that are not from the program, but from rubbish websites, i think one picture was an outdated restoration of the animal by Charles R. Knight, they have editors that i think haven't even watched the show because they've made up things that the narrator didn't even mention and im just going to say this Wiki is alot better than the rival one, which i will never edit (and never have) plus i think you can see the Wikis i've edited on my profile page. Anyway im going to advertise this Wiki to all my friends and everybody i know online, thanks, bye! Muskox 20:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I have a question, what do you have to do to become a administrator? Oh so Julian or Magyarosaurus as you know him, is an Administrator? because i was looking at your page that said you where a founder of the wiki and an administrator and i was wondering what i could do to be an Admin if i could. Muskox 23:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok Muskox 21:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey its muskox here i have got a message from Magyarosaurus and i think he might not be editing anymore, the short verson is he claims to have sighted a large Baleen whale with "tusks" in the waters surrounding the Maldives and he got in touch with some zoologists and marine biologists, looks like he is on the brink of discovering a species previously unknown to science, but i'll get in touch with him again and find out whever he'll carry on editing, even if he does it looks like his family holiday in the Maldives is going to be cut short because he is now there for another month on business. Ok bye. Muskox 21:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No i don't think he would lie, the photo looked very real it resembled a northern right whale and similar to a humpback whale, but with tusks, which might be bone or cartillage, i dont really know, but the photo wasn't blured it clearly showed a living animal, he said his older sister took a phone video, which he said he'd upload soon. I could try to get the photo or video uploaded on to this wiki if you want, but shows like "weird or what?" always speculate bizzare things, i mean theres some likely explanations that are more down to earth, but then the narrator says stuff like "could the mysterious object be a ghost?" i mean how do you take a show like that seriously after stupid suggestions like that? well i think i've made my point clear, that point being that species can go unknown from the human eye for hundreds of years?, thousands of years?, perhaps many Millennium?, well you get the picture and i wish magyarosaurus (as he's known on this wiki) the best in his search for this "new" species of Cetacean, if you choise not to believe it, then its not important, whats really important is that he won't be on this wiki for the time being, so we will have to work extra hard to build this wiki into it's prime and glory! Muskox 19:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Also on the "Tusked Whale" subject Listen if you seen the photo you'll understand that millions of years of evolution would create such a magnivicent animal, not humans, and if he faked the photo then i have to give him a round of applause for such a perfect hoax, and it's not a hybrid, im very certain it's 100% it's own species don't agree if you don't want, but you've not seen the photo Ok im sorry about that i might have come across as angry, but really i didn't have that tone in my voice , i just meant to say that hybrids of different animal groups or species that aren't closley related are unlikely. Right back to editing and i have to say that the Majungasaurus page i haven't been able to edit for unknown reasons, but maybe it's a editor's lock on the page or something along those lines, so if you could try and find out whats wrong with the Majungasaurus page that would be great. Also i haven't been able to get photos for certain animals, such as: The black Crocodilian featured in the episode "last killers" The Troodon that where feeding on the centrosaur carcass in the episode "last killers" (please do not confuse with alaskan troodon that appeared hunting Edmontosaurs in the High Artic The Alaskan Troodon that appeared in the episode "last killers" Edmontosaurus that appeared being hunted by Troodon in the High Artic Fish that appeared in the episode "fight for life", it said on the page that it looked like a cod, so thats a way to remmber it That will be all! And when will you be wanting the photo uploaded? its just that my computer is losing memory and is slow, it took me an hour just to right this and i would like a date that you want it uploaded on as uploading files and photos may take a while ' ' Greetings from Planet Dinosaur Wiki Hello im Pitcher Plant, a editor of Planet Dinosaur Wiki (not this wiki of course), however im logged out at this time, but i suggest that your Planet Dinosaur Wiki (BBC Planet Dinosaur Wiki) should under go a background colour change, your background looks surprisingly bleak (if you don't understand that word please look it up in a British Dictionary). Now although you may have questions you want answering such as what am i doing here? and why am i helping you? well i'll explain why im here dear boy, i believe you are the founder of this website and although my Planet Dinosaur Wiki's founder asked of me to avoid this wiki i've seen how much you are perfecticly suffering with hardly any editors (perhaps one or two) then you may as well start with the basics my boy, that being dazzel your auddience, they diserve better than this! Of course they've got my Wiki for that! Ha! I know you wanted me to upload the photo, but i have found another photo of the "Tusked Right Whale" (the name given to it by Magyarosaurus and a marine biologist, named Eugene N. Kozloff) from 1911, the whale in the photo was nicknamed "Jack" and was first recorded and photographed in 1911 and was tagged by scientists (one of the first tags placed on an animal in recorded history), Jack was missidentified as a gray whale and is apparently a female Tusked right whale (females apparently not having tusks, maybe its a breeding courtship accesorie). Jack passed away in November, 1913, apparently a diver witnessed a killer whale pod harrasing Jack and suffocating her under the water, when the killer whales had their fill the diver drove his speed boat towards Jack's carcass and retrived the Tag around her neck, which is still on display today at the American Museum of Natural History in the Milstein Family Hall of Ocean Life, New York. It is only this year that we have full understanding of the recorded life of Jack. (R.I.P Jack 1906 - 1913) Jack's photo That photo of "Jack" has now been uploaded onto 4 other marine biology-related websites and on some its even been done in colour, i'll try and upload the color picture if you want and if i can't then go on bing or google or some search station and go on images and type in Jack the whale, Tusked right whale or seen as on most of them 4 websites she is still being classed as gray whale, then you might be able to get the picture if you type in gray whale. Muskox 09:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Im back editing, but still in the Maldives, but this is time i have spare time to edit, i recommended to Daniel or Muskox as he calls himself to edit on this wiki i see thats gone well at least he's got a photo of the beetle larvae thats a helping ha According to Eugene (the marine biologist) it is a relative of the northern and southern right whale and could be native only to the waters around india now trust me im not lying here! the one i seen (male according to Eugene) had a pair of tusk-like projections around it's face i was breath taken, just amazing! Yeah, i'd never make anything like that up anyway im not a fan of cryptids so getting it solved and sorted out was great im sure you could find Eugene N. Kozloff on a site like wikipedia, a great at what he does. yeah ok im not staying on this wiki i just noticed that some flaming loonatic said that bradycne was not a troodontid, WHICH IT IS!!!!!!!!!! Welcome Back! Ok, but (if you don't mind me asking) who is this user? just because there is a user who is ruining the allosauus page and deleting all the links called Martin Labitan Villanueva, and he is also using all our wiki's pictures and info and supplying them to the "rival" wiki. Also Daniel (Muskox) was asking me to tell you that there is something up with the Majungasaurus page, however he told me this some time ago, so i presume it's already delt with. Also on the subject of Muskox he hasn't been editing while you've been gone, but i think he's camping in the lake district, so. Lastly to add welcome back and im going to put more effort into upgrading this wiki than ever before, however i'll ask if you can please use that scaley, green background. Thanks! Magyarosaurus 21:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Other User? The rival wiki doesn't have good pictures and no good info (basicly its rubbish!), but as i mentioned Martin Labitan Villanueva (A user on this wiki) (BBC Planet Dinosaur Wiki) is giving all our photos and information to the rival wiki and deleting catergories, information and photos from pages on this wiki! so i think you should have a talk to him. I read your talk page and then visited the guy that sent you that message (Pitcher Plant)'s user/ page and found out that he goes on Planet Dinosaur Wiki (Rival Wiki) and "Animal Armaggedon" Wiki, but i haven't found any evidence to prove that he edits on this wiki or that he has a contact on this wiki, so far the only evidence of rival wiki editors invading this wiki is User:Martin Labitan Villanueva, which as i said before you should talk to. Anyway i have editing to do and i don't know if i'll have chance to edit over christmas, but i'll try. Thanks for reading and Bye! Magyarosaurus 19:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Another Greeting from Pitcher Plant Hello again, Its User:Pitcher Plant im really sorry about before i just want to give all my know how to this wiki please im begging you can you please forgive me i want to edit this wiki that other planet dinosaur wiki is rubbish, perfectic, with outdated and cartoon images for the dinosaurs, but this wiki is so organised and up to date, i was an idiot before, with my posh vocabulary and looking down on others, please forgive me im begging you User:primeval123. if you let me become an editor for this wiki than thank you and if not then i understand. Pitcher Plant 16:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much i'll not disapoint! Pitcher Plant 18:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Also would you want to be an editor on my own wiki, World of Wonder Wiki, basicly its all about the wonders of our world, All the species, all the man-made wonders of the world, all the mountains, all the seas, all the islands, i do need some editors i'd be hounered if you could join. Pitcher Plant 18:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) World of wonders wiki? Hey i've seen somebody talking to you about a "wonder of the worlds" wiki, what is it? i looked on google, but there was no links to it. Magyarosaurus 23:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello after discussing the plan behind the next series in the BBC Natural History's "Continent" strand, myself & fellow colleges decided that it could be prehistory based, so seeing your work, could you please example pasting pictures to other pictures? Thank you for reading this Neil Nightingale 19:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again Hi it's me magyarosaurus, haven't been editing for a while, but have had plans for a BBC Earthflight Wiki, which you're welcome to edit, however im asking a favour, like you did with our offical poster, could please paste some titlecards on to images for a british wildlife series i'm working on? if so thank you very much, if not then thanks for reading. 'EPISODE ONE: "North West"' 'EPISODE TWO: "South East"' EPISODE THREE: "South West" 'EPISODE FOUR: "No'rth E'AS't" E'PISODE FI'VE: "All the Places Inbetwee'n'" Hi it's me Niel Nightingale, but that's not actually my name, yeah i'm not actually from the BBC, i'm sorry i just wanted it done, although i don't want it anymore i'm really sorry i suppose that wasn't really fair, it was a user on another wiki called musox or something like that, he said your great at doing that and when i seen this wiki's offical poster, i thought "i wish i could do that with my own pictures and stuff" so i'm really sorry and i'm sorry for wasting your time, all my apollogies. Conflict Hello Primeval123! :) I think you've got a good wiki! I was wondering (as I only joined Wikia in April) why there is a large conflict between my wiki and yours? I've recently took over the wiki as admin but what happened to cause this 'brutal' rivalry. Currently, I've been reviving the wiki up to code, should I help you? Some of the articles are a bit jumbled and messy, that's something I can't stand. Thank you. Oh BTW, on your profile page it says that you created your wiki before mine. Mine was created in January 11th, 2011, yours was created in September 2011. EpicPrime (talk) A Little Help? 20:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC)There is another anon contributer making pointless pages. Please make him stop and ban him. Uh, excuse me... A contributor friend of mine (IP 173.26.91.238) was recently banned here. I checked his edits and found no deliberate attempts to damage the wiki. Could you please explain your reasoning? E44: HMU, or . 06:44, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Primeval123. It has come to my attention that you have blocked the anonymous user 173.26.91.238. Looking at his contributions that anon has done nothing but revert vandalism and fix grammatical errors. It would be most appreciated if you could unblock him. Thank you. 10:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) 21:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC)I was asking for you to ban a vandalizing anon not me. I haven't anything except fix grammar errors and take away the info on the anon's useless pages.